


Peeves the poltergeist

by ScarSacrifices



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ghost Fred Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: Peeves always loved chaos but losing his boys was hard





	Peeves the poltergeist

Its a shame that we never got to see Peeves at the battle of hogwarts. Hes not alive so you can't kill him and you can't tell me that glorious chaotic bastard didnt mess with voldemort.

Peeves following Voldemort around and repeating his every word in a high pitched mocking voice. Imagine him just dropping dung bombs on unsuspecting death eaters. Imagine him finding out that Fred died and being absolutely heartbroken because no one ever seemed to cause as much chaos as they did, murauders aside. The next time he saw George it was a cold shock because the the other identical boy was no where to be found and when questioned where his brother was, George broke down.

It was okay though because a couple of days later he heard a couple of first years talking about a ghost who wouldn't stop pranking the third years. When Peeves went to investigate he found that same firey haired Weasley giving first years directions to the common room. He would run into Fred every once in awhile, they would even team up sometimes to do something epic and tales were told about how dangerous it was if they were ever in the same room.

Time came and passed and years flew by. Fred would help students and wreck havoc and Peeves figured it was nice to not be alone for once. George would swing round occasionally and the boys smile was always the biggest when talking to his brother. George aged and eventually he stopped visiting hogwarts but fred always stayed the same. One day he heard some students whispering about how no one could find Fred, he had up and dissapeared. He found out why when while floating past McGonagalls office he heard the woman let out a sob "George is dead," she whispered, "why must i outlive everyone?"

Peeves said his silent goodbyes to the boys and he never again had to wonder where or what the Weasley twins were doing. They were together, and whenever that happened chaos reigned.

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is like a little head canon i guess?


End file.
